Questions Answered
by Haleylovesyou39
Summary: A collection of several oneshots in which I do my best to answer several questions about the Teen Titans. Much better than it sounds. R&R.
1. New Territory

**A/N: It's been a while since I've written a random oneshot. Huh. Well, this one was in the "to be written" file in my brain, and its expanded into a new idea. Much like my "The Games They Play" series, this will be a collection of oneshots in which random questions about the Titans are answered. I'm filing this under romance for Robstar, but that doesn't mean I don't have questions about other characters and their relationships. So anyway, enjoy the read! Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

_Question: How did Starfire and Robin get so close after the episode "Go?"_

This was all new territory for Robin. Being in charge. Having teammates who were all about the same age he was. The prospect of being able to trust someone other than Batman. It was all so new, and Robin could feel it sinking in. He was a part of a team again. Despite his attempt to prove his independence and protect Jump City alone, he had become part of a team the moment he'd arrived. Well, right after some hot alien chick had tried to kill him.

Robin shook his head, trying to rid the thought from his mind. Her name was Starfire, not "some hot alien chick," and from what he'd seen, there was more to her than just her looks. She was strong - unbelievably strong - and quick minded. Not to mention the kindness that she seemed to show towards everyone. So they had gotten off on the wrong foot.

Actually, their feet had nothing to do with it. It was their lips. Robin could still feel his mouth tingle whenever he thought about it; he kept playing the scene over in his mind, wondering how it must have looked to Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven.

A soft knock on the door interrupted Robin's thinking, and he sat up on his bed to see Starfire standing there, twirling a lock of red hair around her finger.

"Need something?" Robin asked, trying to sound cool. But his voice squeaked, and he found himself blushing in embarrassment. Maybe he really was the Boy Blunder. He couldn't even talk to a girl without sounding like an idiot. Granted, this particular girl had kissed him, and was now wearing an outfit that exposed a lot of her orange skin...

"I wish to apologize." Starfire said, walking into the room. Robin gestured for her to sit on his bed.

"What do you have to apologize for?"

"My actions, when we first met. They were, as you would say, unforgivable."

"They weren't unforgivable. You were scared. And you didn't know where you were."

"This is true. But that is not the only thing that I must apologize for."

"What else is there?"

"The, uh, lip contact." She mumbled, blushing profusely. Her face now matched her hair, and she cast her emerald eyes towards Robin's comforter, tracing patterns on it with her finger.

"Starfire, you don't have to apologize for that."

"It was wrong for me to do. But I had to."

"You had to?"

"That is difficult to explain. And I would rather not go into the details of that at the moment. For now, I merely wish to talk with you, and explain why I am the way I am." Starfire said, turning to sit Indian style. Robin smiled and sat up straighter, mimicking her position. He dropped his hands into his lap and gave her his attention.

It was hard for him to do, of course. To listen to her, without informing her that they had a strictly business relationship. Batman would never have allowed Robin to get friendly with his teammates. Not in this way, at least. It was inappropriate. But as she began to talk in her sweet, melodic voice, Robin found that he really didn't care. He wanted Starfire as a friend. He wanted her to trust him. And maybe, in time, he could learn to open up and trust her.


	2. Secret Hobby

_Question: What does Beast Boy do in his free time?_

Beast Boy held the plastic bag against his chest protectively, peeping into Titan's Tower carefully. The main room was clear, and Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief. If the rest of the Titans found out about his secret, he'd be toast.

Creeping into his room, Beast Boy shut the door, the turned and pressed his back against it, breathing dramatically.

"Alright, it's just you and me!" He whispered, dancing in a circle as he extended his arms. The contents of the bag were rather embarrassing. But, well, they were like a drug. Once you read them once, you just had to keep reading.

"Umm, do I wanna know why you're dancing?" A monotonous voice asked from the doorway. Beast Boy shrieked and threw the plastic bag down on his bed. He moved his body so that he was shielding the bag, then scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's, um, national dance to show your happiness day." He stammered, giving her a huge smile. She studied him carefully.

"Like I really care. Cyborg wanted me to come ask you if you wanted to play video games with him."

"Um," Beast Boy peeked over his shoulder at the bag calling his name. A corner of the book inside it was peeking out, enticing him. He loved playing video games with Cyborg.. But this was more important at the moment. He needed to at least flip through the book quickly...

"Tell Cyborg I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Gotta, ya know, dance." He said, laughing. Raven nodded her head suspiciously, before turning and heading out the door.

Once she was gone, Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief and pulled the bag out from under him. He felt a surge of excitement shoot through his body as he bulled out the book, running his finger over the glossy green cover.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, hugging the book close to his face. It smelled like the store he had bought it from, and he smiled. Pulling the book away from his face, he mouthed the words on the cover silently.

"Superman: Man of Steel. Issue number 1A." He said, breathing in deeply. He opened the comic book slowly, prepared to dive into the story.

A thought occurred to Beast Boy then: He was a hero, reading a comic book. It was almost ironic. But Beast Boy knew why he did it. Every time he opened a comic book, he felt like a kid again. He still remembered the days when he was just a normal kid, dreaming of being like the heroes in the comic books. And now that he was a hero? Well, Beast Boy couldn't help but wonder if someone out there was reading a comic about him.


	3. Slow Dances

_Question: What happened after the end of "Date With Destiny?"_

Slow dancing was a lot like fighting crime. Or at least, Robin thought it was. It took a certain level of trust and commitment. You had to think about every step you took, and you had to support more than just yourself.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, pulling the Boy Wonder out of the depths of his analytical mind. He flashed her a half-smile, causing her heart to come to a screeching halt. She wondered briefly if he could hear it stop beating.

"Yeah, Star?" He replied finally, taking in a deep breath as he gripped Starfire's waist tighter. She squeezed his hand gently and allowed her head to drop to his shoulder. He started to pull away from her, but stopped, allowing himself to rest his cheek against her hair. She smelled like strawberry shampoo; Robin found that he could no longer feel a coherent thought.

He couldn't tell what song was playing. It was slow and romantic, something that he would've never listened to before this night. The words seemed to run together in a sappy, cheesy monologue, but he found himself filing away the lyrics so that he could download it later.

He wanted to be able to remember this moment. Holding Starfire in his arms. Completely serene and peaceful as they twirled across the dance floor.

Robin dropped her hand and let his arm fall to her waist, closing her eyes. He heard her giggle and stepped back to see a joyous smile on her face. It occurred to him that someone could be destroying Jump City at that moment. Just because they had taken down Killer Moth, didn't mean that the city was safe. It just meant someone else was free to deal with the Teen honestly, Robin didn't care.

"What are you laughing at?" Robin joked, twirling her in a quick circle.

"I do not believe I have ever seen you this peaceful."

"We're usually fighting bad guys. I guess you could call this a breather."

"Ah. But you did not look merely as peaceful when you had to dance with Kitten."

Robin cringed, "Yeah, well, you're certainly not as... Dramatic and bratty as Kitten."

"Oh?" Starfire inquired, cocking her head to the side. Robin laughed lightly, reaching forward to push a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Dancing with you is much more fun."

"That is pleasant to hear." Starfire responded, giggling. The music stopped then, and the remaining passengers clapped for the two heroes, still holding each other on the dance floor.

Robin sighed and stepped away, turning to face the small crowd. He wondered if their night had been as eventful as his. He laughed in his head as he began to picture a checklist for the night's events.

_Robin's Prom Checklist:_

_Take the daughter of a villain (Kitten) to her prom._

_See Starfire in a prom dress (must do again.)_

_Forced to compliment Kitten on her pink dress._

_Glare menacingly at the DJ while listening to Kitten drone on._

_Dance with Kitten._

_Almost forced to kiss Kitten._

_Fight Kitten's obsessed and creepy spider boyfriend._

_Have a three minute dance with Starfire._

_Realize that, as Starfire walks away joyously, it was better than any prom he'd seen on TV. And that maybe, just maybe, he'd have to find another one to take Starfire to. _

After all, slow dances wouldn't kill him, right?


	4. Brotherly Love

**A/N: In response to Rose's question (I put it here so everyone else can see,) yes, I am taking suggestions for the story. However, it may take me a while to get to your suggestions, for I already have some chapters lined up and written, waiting to be published. So please be patient, and I will get to everyone's suggestions soon! Much love.**

* * *

_Question: Who comforts Starfire when Robin upsets her?_

Robin has such a short temper. It was like everyone was constantly standing on a trigger; one wrong move would set him off. It was Starfire who had set him off this particular day. All she had done was ask if he wanted to see a movie. A simple question, which Robin took way too far.

"Why can't you just leave me alone when I'm busy? Maybe if someone helped me with all of this paperwork, I would be able to see a movie." He had snarled at her. But Starfire hadn't responded. Instead, she left, retreating to her room.

Now, Starfire slammed her face against a round, purple pillow, letting out a muffled scream. She didn't understand why he had to be so difficult. All she wanted to do was get his mind off of things. All she wanted to do was be near him...

"Starfire?" Asked a familiar voice. Starfire lifted her head to see Beast Boy standing in her doorway, his eyes studying her carefully. She gave him a halfhearted smile, laying back down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, tracing invisible patterns on the wall. The bed beneath her shifted slightly when Beast Boy climbed on, and he laid on his back beside her, locking his hands together on his stomach.

"What'd Robin do this time?"

"How did you know-"

"Star, there are very few things that upset you like this. Robin is one of them." Beast Boy said, and Starfire sighed, biting her bottom lip.

"Beast Boy, I am afraid I do not understand the mind of Earth boys." Starfire whispered.

Beast Boy laughed, "Starfire, I don't think anyone does. "

"Well why must they be so complex? Are all the Earth boys like Robin? Are they all so..."

"Stubborn, cynical, short-tempered, and determined?" Beast Boy filled in for her, chuckling softly.

"No. We aren't. But we have our days." he continued.

"Please, what do you normally do on these days when you are being the cranky?"

"I try to make people laugh. But all guys are different, Star. You'll see. Robin just needs his space."

Starfire turned to face Beast Boy and smiled at him; he morphed into a tiny green cat in response. He cuddled against her neck, rubbing his head against her chin.

"Oh thank you Beast Boy. You are truly a wonderful friend. I believe I will do the taking of the shower now. And perhaps I shall try to talk to Robin again afterwards."

"No problem, Star," Beast Boy said as he stood up, his tiny fang poking out over his lip as he smiled at her sweetly, "I'm here if you need me. Ya know, when there's trouble, you know who to call. And all that jazz."

Starfire giggled and stood up to hug him, crushing his thin body against her own.

"How do you always know what to say?" Starfire asked, pulling away. Beast Boy began retreating to the door before he responded, drumming his fingers on the side of his leg.

"I tell you what I would tell my sister, if I had one. Because that's what you are to me. You're like a sister. And I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

* * *

**Confession: I loved BB and Star as friends. I mean seriously, he is the sweetest little thing, and they just blend well together. But I hated how the show barely showed their friendship. So anyway, I've been in a Beast Boy mood lately. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Rainy Nights

**For Babytiger5360. Thank you for submitting a question. And for reviewing.**

* * *

_Question: what do the Titans do on their rainy days off?_

"Friends, I have discovered the joys of music!" An elated voice announced. Four pairs of eyes turned to see a very happy Starfire dancing into the room, carrying Robin's MP3 player in one hand.

"Uh, Star, where did you-"

"Oh there are many various types of music, Robin! There is music that sounds like robots engaging in physical actions, music that sounds like people are screaming, music that makes me want to dance, and music that tells stories of tragic love tales!" Starfire announced, grabbing Robin's hands and spinning him around the room. He laughed and removed his hands from hers, straightening out his gloves.

Why did he wear his uniform on rainy days? He had no clue. But he imagined it was because he knew that evil didn't turn down a chance to attack just because of a downpour.

Granted, this was the most rain Jump City had gotten in fifteen years, but it was all the same nonetheless. He was always Robin. At home, in the car... Robin's thoughts trailed off as he thought of a jingle Beast Boy had made up one time.

_I'm a Boy Wonder_

_In a Wonder world_

_Life as a Titan_

_Yeah it's rockin_

_Please don't touch my hair_

_My mask goes everywhere_

_Defeating villains_

_With my super weapons..._

_Come on Robin let's go flying_

_Ah, ah, ah, yeah _

Robin cringed at the memory, then turned back to Starfire, slapping a smile on his face. To his dismay, the song remained stuck in his head, like a broken record playing over and over.

"So, what're we gonna do tonight?" Cyborg asked suddenly, and Robin realized then that he had missed most of Starfire's speech about her newfound love for Earth music.

"We could do the same thing as always. Popcorn, movies, and a board game later." Robin suggested, and Beast Boy groaned.

"C'mon man, that's stuffs getting pretty old. You can only play Monopoly so many times."

"Monopoly's a classic." He retorted defensively. Robin walked over to the couch and slumped down next to Cyborg, opening up a can of Sundrop.

"Robin, even I have to admit that your definition of fun is off." Raven commented dryly, peeking over her book. Ouch. Coming from Raven, that hurt. But then, since when did she care about fun?

"Perphaps we could try out the art of playing in the rain?" Starfire asked wistfully, motioning towards the window that overlooked Jump City.

"Star, if you take one step outside, you'll be up to your knees in rain puddles. I think it's best if we stay inside for tonight." Robin replied, an authoritative tone leaking into his voice.

"We could play video games." Beast Boy suggested, smiling up at Robin.

"How is that different from stuff that we normally do?"

"becaaaaaause," Beast Boy shouted dramatically, grabbing a bag from behind the couch, "I got the latest, the greatest, the best game the Titans will ever play as a group... Rock band!"

"Rock Band?" Starfire asked, confused. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and threw the game to her, pulling out a guitar and throwing it to Robin. He then threw another guitar at Cyborg, and pulled out a microphone.

"Awww, yeah! Now this is what the Titans need! A nice dose of some instrument-playin, drum banging Rock Band!" Cyborg shouted, pretending he was playing his guitar. Robin eyed them all skeptically, and looked to see that Raven had set her book aside.

"This game involves singing?" Starfire asked, clutching the game to her chest happily.

"Starfire, this game involves major singing. And I am honored to take you as my duet partner." Beast Boy said, handing the microphone to Starfire. she squealed in delight and floated off of the ground, twirling in the air.

"Oh this is sure to be a glorious night!" Starfire said, and Beast Boy chuckled.

_Yeah_, Robin thought, eyeing her, _nothing better than a bunch of noisy teenage heroes on a rainy night._ He could already imagine that the only crime reports for the next few rainy nights... would be noise complaints.


	6. Champion Breakfast

**For thebluecrystalrose. Because I adored this question and HAD to write it now. So much for sleeping. Oh well**.

* * *

_Question: Why do the Titans enjoy waffles so much?_

Cyborg could smell breakfast before he even opened his tired eyes. He'd been awake almost all night, working on some modifications to the T-Ship, and had planned to sleep in. But the moment he smelt waffles, he was up and ready to take on the morning. He was a guy who loved his waffles. As far as he was concerned, he could die a forever alone robot as long as the world kept making waffle mix.

"It smells delicious..." A sleepy voice said when Cyborg walked into the hallway. He looked over to see Beast Boy, his hair sticking up as if he'd been electrocuted. That was the one good thing about not having hair. No bad hair days. And chicks dug the half-robot, half-bald look.

"Oh no, Grass Stain. There is no way you are getting your waffles before me. I've got a stomach twice as big as yours."

"Which is why I should eat first." Beast Boy retorted, sticking his tongue out. Cyborg glared. It was all fun and games until someone messed with his waffles.

"Good morn-"

"Man, I hope you cooked enough for everyone!" Cyborg exclaimed, interrupting Robin's greeting. He rubbed his hands together as Robin flipped a stack of waffles onto two plates, one for him, and one for Beast Boy. Raven and Starfire were already at the table, waiting for the male Titans to join them. Robin fixed his own plate, then grabbed a bottle of syrup and a bottle of mustard off of the counter.

"The one true way to a man's heart," Cyborg said as he poured a river of syrup onto his plate, "make him waffles."

"How does the baking of waffles gain you a man's heart?" Starfire inquired, grabbing the mustard. Robin laughed.

"Ya know, that's a good question. Why do you like waffles so much, Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Well, for starters, they're light and fluffy. And if you make them right, they melt in your mouth. Plus they have compartments for your syrup. And I'm a man who appreciates compartments. It's an organized, delicious breakfast."

Beast Boy chuckled and watched the robotic Titan gulf down a whole waffle, "I like it because it's pretty much the only breakfast food that does not come from an animal. At least, the only breakfast food that tastes this wonderful." Beast Boy explained contentedly.

Starfire smiled, realizing that she might as well share her reason next, "Waffles remind me of a food that we ate on special occasions back on Tamaran. Glaschnich. It was very tasty, and was fluffy as these waffles are. It would always be topped with a tangy sauce."

"Like the mustard?" Cyborg guessed, pointing to the yellow container beside her plate. She smiled, nodding her head.

Robin was next, but he waved his hand over to Raven, indicating that he wanted her to go first.

"I just like waffles." Raven commented monotonously. The other Titans chuckled at her response, then fixed their gazes on Robin. He sighed and set down his fork.

"When I was young, and traveling with the circus, we ate waffles all the time. They were quick ad convenient to make, and you could do anything with them. Put strawberries on them. Put chocolate chips in them. Spread peanut butter over them. My dad always called it the breakfast of champions."

Robin fell into silence, and the other Titans watched him carefully, knowing fully that he wasn't going to break down. But the fact that he had opened up and revealed that to them... It was remarkable.

Finally, Cyborg opened his mouth, smiling at Robin as he announced proudly, "well, then I'd say we're champions."


	7. Destroying Trust

**For TeamBBLoki. I loved this question. I didn't know how to approach it. I went with my instincts. This takes place BEFORE Terra was turned to stone, and right after she betrayed the Titans. Hope everyone enjoys the story! **

* * *

_Question: would the Titans have a hard time letting a new hero stay with them after what happened with Terra?_

"Why did she do this to me?" Beast Boy screamed, tears of anger prickling at the corner of his eyes. He slammed his fists against the wall, then shoved a pile of books off of his dresser. They fell to the ground with a thud, and Beast boy kicked one of them.

"I trusted her!" He shouted again, grabbing a stack of CDs. He lobbed them at the wall, and watched as they scratched the paint. The only thing left on his dresser was a picture. A picture of him and Terra smiling, as if they were the best of friends.

Beast Boy picked the picture up and slammed it against the corner of the dresser. The glass shattered and the frame fell down, the picture fluttering down with it. It landed face up, and Terra's bright smile stared up at him mockingly.

"Beast Boy." A deep voice said from his doorway. The green Titan turned to see Robin standing there, taking in the trashed look of Beast Boy's room.

"Go. Away." Beast Boy whispered, leaning his forehead against the edge of the dresser. Terra's face still stared up at him. The trusting blue eyes. The warm, inviting smile...

"You know I can't do that." Robin said

"Why? Afraid I'll do something stupid? Don't worry, I won't hurt anyone." Beast Boy tried to make himself sound angry; his voice came out as a pathetic sob.

"I'm not worried about you hurting anyone. I'm worried about you hurting yourself."

"Oh, so that's what it is? You think that just because a girl betrayed me, I'm gonna become depressed?"

"I didn't say that, Beast Boy."

"It was implied."

Robin sighed and ran his hand through his disheveled hair, leaning against the doorframe. He crossed his arms over his chest and studied Beast Boy. The way his body was curved in a defeated manner. The way his hands were gripping his dresser so tight that Robin thought the furniture might break.

"What Terra did affected all of us, Beast Boy."

"You weren't close to her the way that I was. You don't understand, Robin. Imagine if it was Starfire."

"Starfire would never-"

"That's what I thought about Terra. She was so different. She was so," Beast Boy's voice trailed off sadly, "none of that matters now."

"Beast Boy, you know we have to carry out our job."

"What do you mean?"

"If it comes down to it, we'll have to fight Terra."

"I understand."

"And if another Titan needs out help... If it comes down to someone needed our help, we'll need to take them in." Robin almost whispered, and Beast Boy stiffened.

"No."

"What?"

"No. We can't trust someone like that again, Robin!"

"Beast Boy, not everyone will turn out to be like Terra."

"I don't care. We can't take someone in again."

"We can, Beast Boy. It's our job to keep people safe. And if that means taking them in..."

"Am I the only person who's opinion you want?"

"No. The rest of the team has already agreed that we have to do what's right. So if the time comes and we have to help someone-"

"Robin, if the time comes and you let someone in like you did with Terra, then they can have my room. Because I won't be sticking around to see how another person turns out."

Robin groaned and turned away, walking out of Beast Boy's room. When he was gone, Beast Boy knelt down and picked up the picture, before collapsing on the ground with the picture clutched against his chest.

**A/N: you don't know how hard this was for me to write. I've found a new, extreme love for Beast Boy lately, and literally could barely bring myself to write this. So anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated. Much love.**


	8. Valentine Surprise

_Question: how do Robin and Starfire spend their first Valentine's Day as a couple?_

Candy hearts, fake flowers, and poetry. Three things that Robin, Mr. Never-Show-Emotions, hated. But he was forced to confront them once a year, on a day when happy couples became sappy, make-out-in-the-park couples.

Whoever invented Valentine's day was off his rocker. Or at least, this was Robin's opinion. He didn't understand why people needed a holiday to celebrate one emotion. Where was the holiday for hate? For determination? Oh that's right, no one cared to invent one of those.

And now that Robin was with Starfire, well, things we're a lot more complicated. Starfire wanted candy and "bountiful floral arrangements." but as Robin walked through Jump City's only flower shop, he didn't know what to do.

"This is hopeless." He finally sighed, sinking down to sit in a bench. Beast Boy chuckled, running his fingers over a fake rose petal.

"Just go with the roses, man!" Cyborg encouraged, grabbing a bouquet of large, red flowers.

"Roses aren't good enough, Cyborg. Roses are too... Plain. Expected."

"Coming from the guy who's never bought flowers before." Beast Boy joked, sitting next to Robin. He cringed at Beast Boy's words, reminding himself that Beast Boy was right. He wasn't cut out for this stuff. He wasn't cut out for Valentine's Day.

"I should just quit on the flowers idea."

"Well, what're you gonna do?" Cyborg asked. Robin pinched the bridge of his nose, then looked around the shop. Behind the checkout counter, hung a giant, heart-shaped banner that read "From your secret admirer."

Robin smiled and stood up quickly, "I have an idea."

* * *

"May I open my eyes now?" Starfire asked, tugging at Robin's hands. He held them tight against her face, navigating her towards the main room of Titan's Tower.

"Not yet, Star." He laughed, and Starfire sighed, but was unable to remove the smile from her face. Robin actually had a Valentines Day surprise for her. The fact that the Boy Wonder had even planned something for her on such an occasion shocked her.

When they reached the common room, Robin removed her hands from her face and looked around, gasping. There were pink and red balloons everywhere, and a huge banner that read "Happy Valentine's Day!" Several honorary Titans were gathered beneath the banner, and they waved at her when she walked into the room. A table was set up with an assortment of candies, cookies, and drinks, and there was a mini photo booth set up in the corner of the room.

"R-Robin? You did all of this?"

"I didn't know what to get you. And I know how much you enjoy having everyone together. So..."

"Oh, Robin! It is glorious! Thank you."

"There's more." Robin informed her, smiling. He grabbed his girlfriend by the waist, pulling her towards the middle of the room as he talked to her.

"I made us reservations tonight for dinner."

"Dinner? Where shall we be dining?"

"A restaurant called Up Top. They offer you a chance to eat on their roof if you make reservations early enough. So I pulled some strings, and, well, I know how much you like sitting on the roof of the Tower."

Starfire's eyes shone, and she crushed Robin against her, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Thank you, Robin. This is perfect."

"You're welcome, Star. And happy Valentine's Day."


	9. Misunderstood

**Special thanks to T-girl for submitting this question. I hadn't ever thought about it, and it took a lot of concentration to make sure I kept everyone in character here. So enjoy the story.**

* * *

_Question: What would happen if Beast Boy and Starfire kissed, and Robin found out?_

One kiss. That was all it was. The touching of two people's lips. The passing of germs. The physical contact of mouths. But the problem wasn't that one kiss had happened. The problem was that the kiss shouldn't have happened between these two particular Titans..

"But Robin, it was just a kiss!" Beast Boy exclaimed dramatically, throwing himself at the ground in front of Robin. Starfire watched the scene, holding her fingers against her tingling lips.

"You kissed Starfire!" Robin shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the scrawny green boy, who was looking up at him innocently.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Well because-" Robin stopped abruptly, crossing his arms over his chest. Why was it a bad thing that Beast Boy had kissed Starfire? Why was he yelling at Beast Boy for kissing her, when she had probably kissed him back? Starfire wasn't his property, after all. He didn't own her. But maybe that was what upset him.

Beast Boy had done the one thing Robin had always been too afraid to do.

"Because you're heroes! And as long as you're part of the Titans, there will be no... Physical romance." Robin said, becoming a parental figure suddenly. If he couldn't stop them from kissing because of his own selfish desires, then perhaps pulling the hero card would work. After all, he was the leader.

"But Robin, you do not understand" Starfire started, but Robin sent her a look that silenced her. Beast Boy watched helplessly, cowering in front of Robin still. It occurred to him that maybe he should explain himself to the Boy Wonder. After all, he enjoyed, uh, living. And having a home to live in for that matter. But he knew that it would be useless. Robin had made up his mind.

"Understand what, Starfire? That you kissed Beast Boy."

"Yes, but it was for-"

"No. It was for nothing. I can't believe you'd actually pull something like this."

"Pull something like what?" Starfire asked suddenly, narrowing her eyes in anger. Beast Boy stood up slowly, realizing that if he didn't stop their fight soon, someone could get hurt.

"Guys, calm down. This really isn't that big of-"

"Kissing Beast Boy, Starfire. It's completely irresponsible!" Robin shouted, waving his arms around. Beast Boy closed his mouth.

"No, Robin. What is irresponsible is that you did not ask for an explanation. You judged us." Starfire pointed out.

"I didn't judge you, Starfire. I saw you two kissing!" Robin retorted, and Starfire opened her mouth to protest, closing it again when she realized that there was no use. She stormed out of the room, leaving Beast Boy behind to stare at Robin.

"What?"

"You really do have a thick skull."

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, she was trying to explain to you why we were kissing."

"I'm pretty sure I understand why people kiss. I understand why you'd be physically attracted to-"

"Robin, I'm not attracted to Star like that! We were kissing because this wild idea popped into my head that since Tamaraneans transfer knowledge through lip contact, that her English would be better if she kissed another boy."

"She was doing this to learn English better?" Robin asked, astonished.

"Yeah. But she didn't want you to find out. Because she knew you would overreact like this. Because she wanted you to think that you were the only boy she'd ever kissed." Beast Boy explained, stepping towards Robin. The taller boy backed out of his room, holding his hands up as a peace offering, but Beast Boy held his hand over the button that closed his door.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry."

Beast Boy let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head, "Robin. I'm not the one you need to apologize to."


	10. Vacation Time

**For ILUVROBSTAR. Thanks for submitting this beautiful question. I hope I do it justice. **

* * *

_Question: What happened after Tokyo?_

Robin drummed his fingers on the desk in the old hotel room, drawing patterns with his wandering eyes. Australia. Of all the places they could have gone - exotic islands, tropical forests - Beast Boy had chosen Australia. And so the Titans were now down under, and Robin was trying to stay in the hotel room to escape the sweltering heat.

Or maybe he just wanted to escape and be alone with Starfire, who was studying the pictures on the wall at the moment.

"This animal is called a kangaroo?" Starfire asked, saying the word slowly. Robin laughed and turned the rolling chair to face her.

"Yeah."

"How did it get such an odd name?" Starfire inquired, turning to face Robin. He felt his heart speed up slightly.

"I honestly don't know." He answered, standing up. He walked over to the beautiful Titan, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her to him.

Their lips collided for what had to be the millionth time since Tokyo. But just like the first time, he still felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his body. Starfire sighed and pulled away from him, staring into his mask.

"Will it always be this way?" she asked.

"Umm, explain the question." he laughed, even though he knew what she meant.

"Will we always be able to be this carefree and romantic?" Starfire explained, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Robin took a moment to think about her pressing question. Was there even a right answer? Sure, Robin wanted things between them to be easy. But he knew that wouldn't be the case.

"Honestly, Star... No. It's going to be hard."

Starfire dropped her eyes to the floor, "oh."

"but," Robin started, tilting her face up to look at him, "I wanna fight for this. Maybe we won't be able to kiss in public. And maybe it will be harder to fight bad guys without protecting you every second. But we'll find a way to figure this out."

Starfire studied Robin's face, reaching up to run her hand over the smooth skin of his cheek. Her hand slowly escalated to his mask, and she traced its shape. She wanted permission to take it off. She wanted to see Robin, not the Boy Wonder.

But there was something very intimate about seeing Robin without his mask on. Like he was naked and exposed, showing her everything. Granted, she liked it. But she understood why he wore a mask.

Robin smiled at her and reached up, peeling off the sticky garment. He laid it on his desk and turned his attention back to her as she took in his brilliant blue eyes.

"Your eyes are glorious." Starfire whispered, smiling at him shyly as she realized that she was becoming mesmerized. Robin laughed and pulled her tightly against him.

"Robin, did you mean what you said?"

"About what?"

"Figuring this out. Do you truly believe that we can work."

"Starfire. I believe we can make anything work. We're the Teen Titans, after all. It might be difficult at times. But I think it's worth it." Robin responded, planting a kiss on her lips. He was starting to get used to being so open with her.

"Robin. I believe that it is worth it as well." Starfire replied, beaming up at him. And suddenly, there were no more words left to say, and no more questions to ask. Just too much space between their tinkling lips, and too much time to get lost in each other.


	11. Fully Exposed

**For StarLight. Thank you for sending in this amazing question. Hope everyone enjoys the story. And if you want an idea of how I was inspired to write this, listen to "pretty eyes" by Alex Goot.**

* * *

_Question: Was Starfire the only one among the Teen Titans to see Robin without his mask? When did she first see him without it?_

Robin was completely naked. Okay, so that wasn't the full truth. But he felt naked. Like in those crazy nightmares where you go to school in your underwear. Except that he had gone to Starfire's room without his mask on.

It had been stupid, really. All he needed to do was grab something he'd left in her room during their, erm, discussion the previous night. He had figured she wouldn't be in there. As usual, however, the Boy Wonder was wrong.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, flipping on to her back when she walked into the room. Robin cringed when he heard her voice, casting his eyes to the floor in embarrassment.

"Hey, Star. I just came to uh, get my utility belt." Robin mumbled, blushing scarlet red. Starfire didn't say anything. but Robin could hear her climbing off of her bed to come and stand beside him.

"Robin, what is wrong?" she inquired, putting her hand on his cheek. She turned Robin's head to face her, and he closed his eyes. She gasped, realizing he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Sorry. I didn't know you would be in here."

"No, I am to be sorry, Robin. I did not realize you would not be wearing your mask. I shall turn away while you retrieve your belt." Starfire responded, turning her back to him. Robin sighed and opened his eyes, reaching a tentative hand towards her. If he revealed himself to her, then it would all be over. He would officially have given Starfire every one of his secrets. But part of him thought that maybe, just maybe that wasn't too bad.

"Starfire?"

"Hmmm?" She asked, turning to face him. He laughed when he saw that her eyes were closed tightly. He could tell she was trying to resist opening her eyes.

"You can open your eyes."

"Robin, I do not wish to-"

"No. It's okay. I want you to see them, Star." Robin whispered in response, and Starfire's eyes remained closed for a few more moments.

Then she opened them slowly, keeping them on Robin's chest. His thin yet muscular frame that she knew so well. His shoulders that were inviting.

Her eyes traveled up to his lips, then across the clear planes of his pale skin. She avoided his eyes, circling the top of his head and taking in his messy black hair.

Then finally, she dared her eyes to look where they had never looked before. And when she did, she felt as if every part of her body shut down. Words wouldn't come out of her mouth, and her eyes could no longer budge. They were frozen to Robin's eyes. Robin's blue eyes.

They reminded her of an ocean. They were both revealing and mysterious at the same time, and they seemed to draw her in like a magnet. She felt a smile playing on the edges of her lips, but couldn't find the words to say.

"Not what you expected."

Starfire gulped, "No. They are... Much better."

"Mmm. You're the only one who's seen them." Robin confessed, blinking quickly. He found that he actually liked it when Starfire was looking into his eyes.

"But, why?" she asked, momentarily breaking their contact. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Such a complicated question.

"Because I trust you."

"You do not trust the others?" Starfire asked, and Robin groaned.

"I do trust them. I just... It's hard for me to open up like this with people, Starfire. Being completely exposed... I don't like it."

"Oh." she said sadly. She averted her eyes from Robin's, focusing instead on the carpet of her floor. It was dull compared to the blueness of his eyes.

"Star. I didn't mean it like that. I like being able to show you." Robin amended, putting a finger under Starfire's chin. He smiled at her, and she smiled back sweetly.

"Do you think that you will ever show the others your eyes?"

"Someday, I imagine I will. But for now, you're the only one who's seen them."

"Well, I am glad you have shared your most valuable secret with me." Starfire said, and Robin smiled at her. He wanted to hug her. But in the moment, it seemed that it was the wrong thing to do.

And so a blanket of silence settled around the two. But neither Titan cared. They were comfortable in their silent blanket. They were perfectly content to simply stare at each other, sharing a language that no one else could have understood.


	12. Jealousy

**For Katsuki Kyoto Renge. Thank you for this wonderful question. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Question: Did Robin ever think he had competition in the romance department?_

Jump City's mall was filled with Old people and perverted teenagers. That's just how it went. There was no in between - no middle-aged models or rich business men. No. Those people knew to stay away from the mall.

Unfortunately, the Teen Titans did not. This time, they were at the mall because Beast Boy wanted to go to the comic store, just to see what they had in stock. And Starfire, of course, had insisted that if one Titan went, then they all went.

"Mann, she's hot." Robin heard someone say from a distance. He followed the voice to see a boy, who looked about 16, oggling Starfire like she was a piece of meat.

And to his horror, Starfire turned and waved at him. Robin felt his blood boil, and he rushed forward to grab Starfire's waving hand. He laced his fingers with hers, and felt her giving him an odd look.

"Robin, what is wrong?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to hold your hand." He responded. She smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand in response. Now that they were dating, this was easier - doing physical things to show guys that yes, she was taken. But there had been a time when Robin was almost driven crazy by the fact that he couldn't claim her.

"Hey cutie." Another guy said, brushing past Starfire. Behind them, Cyborg chuckled, knowing that the teenagers were pushing Robin to his limits.

"Greetings!" Starfire replied. She was clueless to the fact that those guys were hitting on her. And she was practically inviting their lustful stares.

"Uh, Star, can I talk to you?" Robin asked. But before she could respond, he pulled her into a photo booth nearby, closing the curtain behind them.

"Robin, is something wrong?"

"No, Star. I just... I wanted to be alone with you."

"Could that have waited until we are back at the Tower?" Starfire asked, right as Robin was leaning his face towards hers. She sighed and allowed him to press his lips against hers briefly. Then, she pulled back, pushing against his chest. He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Robin, is this about what those boys were saying? Are you feeling the jealous?" Starfire asked. Robin looked at her, astounded. Why was it that she was able to read him so easily? And why was it that he was ashamed? He had a right to be jealous.

"Robin, you have nothing to fear." Starfire whispered, reading Robin's mind again.

"Star, I'm not jealous." Robin responded.

"So you do not mind other guys doing the flirting with me?" She cocked her head to the side and raised one of her eyebrows.

"No... Okay, yes. Yes I mind. Star, I'm not exactly wonderful. There are days I wonder why you put up with me. There are guys out there who could probably treat you much better... And that sorta makes me realize how easy it would be to loose you."

Starfire giggled and cupped Robin's face in her hands. She kissed the tip of his nose.

"Robin, you should not worry. I do the putting up with you because you are Robin. And you are the only person I want to be with." She said. Robin smiled at her, moving in closer to kiss her softly.

"And, you do not need to worry about loosing me. I am here as long as you want me." Starfire finished, and Robin laughed.

"Well, in that case..." Robin's voice trailed off as he closed the gap between them once more.


	13. Snow

**For JewelFire3. Thank you for this Beautiful question.**

* * *

_Question: The first time Starfire saw snow, how did she react?_

"Robin! You must wake up immediately." An urgent voice shouted. The Boy Wonder sat up quickly, only to come face-to-face with his girlfriend. Who, at the moment, looked terrified.

"Star, what's wrong?"

"The grass has turned white!" She declared, grabbing Robin's hands. He stated at her, pondering over what she'd said. Finally, a light bulb went off, and he chuckled softly.

"Please, I fail to see the humor."

"Star, the grass didn't turn white. It snowed last night." Robin clarified for her. She cocked her head to the side curiously, sitting cross-legged on Robin's bed. She allowed her body to relax, content now that she knew things were okay.

"Snow?"

"Yeah. It's, well, uh" Robin racked his brain for a way to explain snow, without making it too difficult to understand, "it's like rain. Except it's frozen."

"So, the Earth is covered in frozen water?"

Robin laughed freely, "something like that."

"Is it dangerous?" Robin arched his eyebrow upward, then grabbed Starfire and pulled her out of his bed. He led her down the hallway and into the main room, ignoring her protests and questions. He knew she trusted him. She would go wherever he needed her to go. And sometimes, it was hard for Robin not to take advantage of that.

"Robin, where are we going?"

"Star, you've asked that three times. You'll see." Robin informed her, going to a closet near the front door and pulling out a puffy jacket. Starfire stuck her bottom lip out and watched him pull the jacket on, smiling when she realized his intentions.

"You are going to take me outside?"

"You catch on quickly." Robin responses with a wink. Starfire blushed, allowing Robin to grab her hand and lead her out the front door.

Outside, the Tower was surrounded by piles of white snow; Robin felt the cold seep through his jacket and pajamas, causing him to shiver.

Starfire, however, wasn't phased by the temperature, and he watched as she floated above the ground slowly. She moved to where she was a few feet away from Robin, eyeing the ground tentatively.

And then, without warning, she fell backwards onto the ground, with a soft "oof!" as she landed in the snow. She let out a joyful giggle, standing up to look at Robin. He smiled.

Several snowflakes had attached themselves to her hair, and her eyes were glowing with excitement. The snow was blindingly pale against her tan skin, and he saw water droplets on her arm from where her warmth had caused some of the snowflakes to melt.

"Join me, Robin! It is glorious!" She shouted, after a couple minutes of jumping in the snow. Robin shook his head.

"I'm not a Tamaranean, Star. It may not feel like it to you, but it's freezing out here."

"You wish to go inside?" Starfire asked, genuinely concerned. Robin felt bad, then, for causing the joy to leave her eyes. But he could feel his teeth chattering.

Nonetheless, Robin shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets, smiling at Starfire, "Nah. Go ahead and play. I love watching you experience new things."

"You are okay?" Starfire asked.

Physically, no, he was not. But emotionally... "I'm great, Starfire. As a matter of fact... I'm glorious."


End file.
